Episode 8060 (2nd February 2018)
Plot Robert asks Lachlan if he'll be going to the hospital today, noting it's been a while since his last visit. Lachlan says he'll visit Rebecca after his meeting with the solicitor. Faith is delighted that Cain and Moira are back together. In the shop, down in the dumps Harriet fills Laurel in on her chat with the Bishop and how she's been replaced. Laurel feels obligated to inform Harriet that Cain and Moira are back together. Harriet isn't surprised. At Home Farm, Joe and Graham set Jimmy his first task as Estate Manager - to clear the guttering and clean the windows. Moira reminds Cain they owe Harriet as she's keeping their secrets about Emma so suggests Cain has a word with her. Lachlan and Belle meet with the solicitor to discuss Lawrence and Chrissie's wills. The solicitor explains the final amendment to Lawrence's will divides everything equally between Chrissie, Rebecca, Lachlan and Sebastian, whilst Chrissie left everything in her will to Lachlan. She reveals Lawrence was dealing with some serious debts at the time of his death, so after Chrissie's share is taken into account, they'll only receive about £300,000 each. She continues, explaining to Lachlan that he'll also inherit around £100,000 from Chrissie's estate. His share will be held in trust until he's twenty-one but he'll be allotted an allowance. Seb's share will also go into a trust, and if Rebecca doesn't pull through, Seb's legal guardian will have control over it. Lachlan feels Robert has won. In the pub, Cain approaches Harriet to apologise for the way things turned out. Harriet doesn't react well. Whilst Joe is one the phone, Jimmy accidentally drops Joe's laptop into a basin of water. As Harriet drowns her sorrows, Charity encourages her to get revenge on Cain. Harriet gets an idea. Noah asks Joe if what Charity said about him is true. Panicked Jimmy rushes back to Victoria Cottage where he tells Nicola about the incident with the laptop. He's so worked up that he beings experiencing chest pains. Harriet arms herself with a bag of tomatoes and plans to throw them at Cain's car but Charity manages to talk her into changing her weapon of choice into a rock. Harriet picks up the rock but somehow manages to throw it in the opposite direction from Cain's car and it ends up smashing in the back windscreen of Bishop Barry's vehicle. Charity orders Harriet to leave her to deal with this. Jimmy believes he suffered a panic attack. Nicola assures Jimmy that Joe is bound to have everything backed up but Jimmy feels he's let his wife down. At Home Farm, Joe and Noah bond over a game of chess although Graham is wary about having Noah around. Charity returns to the pub and assures Harriet she's sorted things but Harriet feels awful and decides to tell Bishop Barry the truth. A police officer speaks with Cain about the damaged car. Cain protests his innocence. Upon returning from the hospital, Robert asks Lachlan how things went with the solicitor. Lachlan believes Robert wants to get his hands on Seb's inheritance but Robert insists he's not interested in the money. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Rebecca's eyes start to flicker. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast *Solicitor - Sarah Groarke *Bishop Barry - John Arthur *Rhys - Sam Alexander Locations *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area and interior *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane car park *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and ICU3 Notes *A police officer is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,080,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes